Rogal Dorn
qwerty nation is a growing, developing, and old nation at 215 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. qwerty nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. qwerty nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010 after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Rogal spent much of his beginning months working and excelling in Internal Affairs departments. In December 2010 he was extended an invitation to join two Military Affairs departments, them being Military Command and Military Intelligence. To free up more time for his new jobs he resigned from the Tech Corps and later the Recruiting Corps. In mid February 2011 Rogal celebrated his 6 months of service to Pacifica. Nation Building In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On the 14th of December 2010 Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13th. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. After the DH-NPO War ended over four months after it began Rogal rebuilt his nation immediately to 100 technology and 3300 infrastructure. He was also able to purchase the Stock Market wonder to get a head start on his wonder cycle. This was only made possible by his friends; Teeters, Seti Cruncher, Manwell all from NPO, Bobogoobo from TIO and TheListener from IAA. The rebuilding was expedited due to his Federal Aid Commission Wonder which netted him 22.5 million in aid instead of the 15 million he would've gotten if he didn't have it. Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. Future Aspirations Occupations within Pacifica Military Command Rogal was extended an invitation to join Military Command in late December of 2010 by navblue, General of Pacifica's Army. Rogal serves as the Lt of Alpha Battalion with Melisande as his NCO. His duty is running Alpha Battalion's day-to-day operations and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Rogal previously served as NCO to Gamma Battalion under Darquel and then Caius Alexandrian before Rogal was promoted to Alpha Battalion Lt on June 16, 2011. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the Diplomatic Corps on 10 September 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. Recently he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps was none other than his friend Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal kept in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan. On December 20, 2010 Rogal was elated to be made the Official NPO Diplomat to the Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok, Bobogoobo, Skippy , Dave93, Scipio and many more. On December 27, 2010 Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat worked as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoys. On March 19, 2011 an announcement was made to Pacifica's Body Republic where due to his hard work the Diplomatic Corps High Leadership promoted him to Diplomatic Special Envoy of Sphere 2, where he formerly worked under Charles Stuart as the Official NPO Diplomat to TIO. Rogal's diplomatic missions are listed below. Media Corps - Wiki Division Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on 19 September 2010 after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18th Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. Rogal has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. This is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he likes chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans as well as keeping the CN wiki pages up to date. Economic Affairs Towards the end of the DH-NPO War the Pacific Bank and Tech Corps merged together into the Economic Affairs department. Rogal was asked to join EA as a consultant. His job as a consultant is to provide advice to the Econ IO's, Executives and Directors on specific areas of expertise. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Military Intelligence Agency on December 12th, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Rogal was promoted to Tactical Analyst right when the DH-NPO War kicked off in January 2011. Sadly he had to step down as a Tactical Analyst in the beginning of March 2011 due to RL complications, he remained a Field Agent until he was promoted back to TA on June 20, 2011. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the Pacifican Library on November 29, 2010. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. On May 19, 2011 Rogal succeeded Tombed as the Library's Caretaker. As Caretaker Rogal oversees the department in it's day to day operations, ensuring it runs smoothly. Past Occupations Praetorian Guard Rogal was invited to the Praetorian Guard while Pacifica was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. His job was to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life by exposing impostors, and running counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations to find spies and other harmful foreign agents. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. He retired on June 8, 2011 to focus on his other departments. Mentor Corps Rogal joined the Mentor Corps on November 11, 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He mentored 8 Pacificans during his tenure in the Mentor Corps. Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the Tech Corps, on 2 September 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. On 4 October 2010 Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher were to ensure Technology was being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 tech procurers he managed. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on 2 November 2010. He sent out 850 tech in his time as a procurer. On December 30, 2010 Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the Recruitment Corps on 7 September 2010 to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the Tech Corps is quite the opposite. He quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a basic Recruiter and after a little over two months, on November 13th 2010 he was promoted to the rank of Enlister as thanks for his hard work and dedication. Due to Rogal's hard work and perseverance in the Recruitment Corps he was promoted again exactly a month from when he was promoted to the rank of 'Enlister', this time he was promoted to 'Talent Agent' in the List Division. As Talent Agent in Lists, Rogal assisted Contra who's his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day operation and administration duties of the Division itself. Rogal resigned as Talent Agent in early February 2011 due to most of his time being devoted to his Military Command duties during the Doom House-NPO War. Rogal rejoined the Recruiting Corps much to RC's delight on May 16, 2011 when the DH-NPO War was winding down and he could devote more time to it. Sadly after only a month Rogal had to retire again, this time due to being promoted to Lieutenant of NPO's Alpha Battalion. In his time in RC Rogal has recruited a lot of up and coming Pacificans, such as Gumpper. Awards '''Diplomatic Leadership Ribbon' Date Awarded: April 23, 2011 '''Ordo Moobius Muneris Date Awarded: February 4, 2011 The Ordo Moobius Muneris award (The People's Award) was designed for Pacificans to say thank you to those who put in hard work and dedication for the Order. Avatar3619 and Rogal Dorn tied after 3 days of voting by Pacifica's Body Republic. Directors Achievement Medal Date Awarded: January 3, 2011 For the month of December, 2010 '''Diplomat of the Month Date Awarded: December 31, 2010 For the month of December, 2010 For outstanding work as Imperial Ambassador to the Imperial Order. Award for Excellence in Internal Affairs Date Awarded: December 29, 2010 Outstanding Intelligence Officer Award Number of times Awarded: 2 Date Awarded: May 21, 2011, December 25, 2010 A weekly award for excellent work performed in the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order. Media Excellence Award Date Awarded: December 18, 2010 Superior Recruiter Award Date Awarded: December 5, 2010 For the month of November, 2010 Received for completing the most recruitment lists during the month of November, 2010 with 70 lists completed. Service Awards Service Awards are a symbol of tenure within their respective Department. They are typically not bestowed to someone but updated when the next milestone has been reached warranting an update of the Service Award, typically they come in 3 or 6 month variants. Not every Department has Service Awards. Mentor Corps 3 Month Service Award For 3 months of continuous service to Pacifica's Mentor Corps. Retired Praetorian Guard Service Award For having served honorably in the Praetorian Guard. Foreign Awards Received Brother from another Mother Award Date Awarded: February 23, 2011 Description: For Foreign Alliance Members who show high levels of contact and conduct with Imperia. Squad Awards Received '''Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 Description: This medal is to signify an individuals exemplary behavior, and continuing outstanding efforts above and beyond the call of duty, on and off the battlefield, both in their squad and the Order. It is the highest award that can be bestowed on a member of the Ghost Squad. Clearance and awarded after Ghost Squad Leader unanimous vote. Rogal Dorn's award citation: '''Ghost Squad ZI Badge' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 '''Ghost Squad Nuked Badge' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 '''Ghost Squad War Chevron' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 These chevrons are stackable with each other to show a ghost's participation in multiple war's. '''Ghost Squad-Squad Leader Pin' Date Awarded: June 2, 2011 NPO War History Rogal Dorn fought in the Doom House-NPO War. He also has taken down 8 rogue nations. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created. '''Nation Stats' - last updated May 16, 2011 *Wars - 53 *Nations Anarchied - 20 *Nations ZI'd - 7 *Nukes Taken - 13 *Nukes Successfully Sent - 38 *Total Nukes Sent - 43 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his nations creation. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Doom House-NPO War A week into the global PB-NpO War, on January 24th 2011 Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. For four months Rogal fought many enemies from GOONS, MK, Umbrella, FAN and NoR until peace was declared in the Overtime Accords. The war's end came on May 29, 2011 after the Limited War ended. - Pacifica's DH-NPO War Campaign Ribbon. By the end of the war Rogal fought 45 wars during the 125 day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up the slack which included putting in a request with the Graphics Division for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. The Ghost Squad fights together to smite Pacifica's enemies. In short it was created out of Fearless Chickens with the additions of Caius Alexandrian and Kalanyr. Alzeid joined the squad after Kalanyr was removed from the squad in January 2011. Avatars File:Rogal1.png|Rogal's original Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal_Dorn_Ghost_Avatar.png|Rogal's second Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal_Dorn_Ghost_Avatar2.png|Rogal's current Avatar with the new Ghost Tag below it Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Command of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Red team Category:Individuals Category:Economic Affairs of the New Pacific Order Category:Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Public Services of the New Pacific Order